


Somewhere between Desperate and Divine

by AXEe



Series: General Danvers--Season Two [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, introspective, more smut sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Falling in love wasn't suppose to feel like this





	

But I’m caught  
I forget all that I’ve been taught  
I can’t keep calm, I can’t keep still  
Pulled apart against my will

And I was thrashing on the line  
Somewhere between desperate and divine  
I can’t keep calm, I can’t keep still  
Persephone will have her fill

\--Florence + the Machine: “Caught”

******

Alex panted for breath as she dug her fingers into the bed sheets, biting her pillow to muffle her groans. This was hell, this was heaven, and everything in between. She shivered as ice cold lips gently mouthed at her breast, teeth gently nibbling on the stiff nipple. Her last secret, her last confession, uttered only last night, after confessing to Kara she might be gay, drowning her sorrows in a seedy dive bar, only for Astra to walk in and demand that she get up off her ass and call her sister who was worried about her, Alex didn’t like to worry Kara, but she also didn’t like people butting in on her business and had told Astra as such.

Then Astra had kissed her, pulling away to demand on whether or not that was what Alex actually wanted. Alex had been stunned, she hadn’t told Kara who she’d been attracted to, just that the other person was a woman, but somehow Astra had known that it was her who Alex had fallen for. Which is how Alex found herself sprawled on her bed the next night as Astra nibbled at her breasts and mouth, Alex was eternally grateful that she had waited until the booze had worn off, because now it meant that she could feel _everything_ Astra did to her

“ _Please…_ ” she’d never been one to beg during sex, but this was different, because this was _Astra_ , Astra who wasn’t even really _doing_ anything yet, just running her hands up and down Alex’s arms “ _pleasepleaseplease_ ” she was babbling, arching her back off the bed and into Astra’s touch, craving it, _needing_ it

“ _Shh,_ ” Astra whispered, gently pressing her lips against Alex’s own “ _you don’t need to beg, love,_ ” she said, her fingers gently brushing across Alex’s stomach before they dipped lower, tangling in the rough hairs below “ _I’ll give you what you want, I’ll give you everything,_ anything _you want, my darling, all you have to do is ask_ ” and then Alex was flying apart, clutching at Astra desperately, sobbing into her shoulder as the orgasm (one of the best she ever had) trembled through her, even as Astra gently continued pumping her fingers, helping her ride out the aftershocks.

Finally she collapsed against the now-damp sheets, panting for breath as Astra nestled against her

“Is what it feels like?” she asked

“Is this what 'what' feels like?”

“Falling in love” for a long moment Astra was silent

“I don’t know,” she finally breathed “possibly,” she tangled her fingers with Alex’s “we both could have far worse partners,” she pointed out as she brought their joined hands to her lips and placed a gentle kiss to Alex’s knuckles “sleep,” she said “I’ll be here when you wake”

**Author's Note:**

> My second try at smut, I don't know why I bother, I'm not very good at it. Anyway, let me know what you think :+)


End file.
